A Bending-Time Makorra Cinderella Story
by InfinityLovexox
Summary: Korra's stepmother Aditi never liked Korra. When Korra's father had died, Korra was made a slave in her own house. As the Avatar, who is no longer worshiped like before, Korra was banned from bending by her stepmother. Mako, the crowned Prince, is looking for a Queen weeks after his fathers passing. Will Korra be able to go to the ball to find her true love?


**I was planning on making this a one shot, but I don't know. I recently watched "Another Cinderella Story" and then took a shower and got super inspired. THERE IS BENDING.**

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

"Korra!" I heard my stepmother Aditi shout from across the house.

I jumped out of bed. _So much for a relaxing day..._ I thought. "Coming!" I shouted as I got dressed quickly. I ran out of my room and into the living room. Aditi was sitting on the couch. "Yes?" I asked as politely as possible.

"I can't reach the radio." Aditi said, stretching out her arm and wiggling her fingers in the direction towards the remote.

I walked over the to living table and grabbed the radio, handing it to Aditi. "There you go." I said, putting on a fake smile. I held back the fire that was begging to come out of my hands. "Aditi, can I go out for a walk please?" I asked.

"Sure. Whatever. Be back in an hour. That's the time for my foot massage." She said, pressing buttons on the radio. It changed the station.

"Thank you." I said, rushing out the door and to Republic City's park. I sat down by the water. I bent some water into the air, making intricate patterns with the water. People gathered around me. I panicked and dropped the water, standing up and running home. It was time for me to go home anyways.

I got home and my two step sisters, Nakada and Iseya, were waiting inside for me.

"Where have you been?" Nakada said, flipping her sleek black hair over her shoulders. She was dressed head-to-toe in frilly clothing. Only the finest for her and Iseya.

"Yeah, where _have _you been?" Iseya pried her brown eyes locking with mine. "Have you been _bending_ again? I think that's something I'm going to have to tell mom." She said._  
_

"No, I wasn't bending. I was walking. You know, exercise? The thing that keeps you healthy?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Whatever. Did you get the mail?" Nakada asked me.

"I'll get it now." I said, turning on my feet and walking back outside, towards the mailbox. I opened it and flipped through the mail. My hands stopped on the letter from the kingdom. From Prince Mako. I froze. _What is he doing? Sending us mail?_ I thought. I walked inside and handed the mail to Nakada. She flipped through it and screamed.

"Mother! There is a letter from the Prince! It's about the ball! Mother!" Nakada screamed.

"Hold on! Give me a second!" Aditi came running into the room. "Okay, what does it say?"

"Prince Mako would like to invite everyone in Republic City to a masquerade ball this Saturday. It says that he will be choosing his wife there." Nakada read the card.

"One of you will be married to a prince! Oh my god! It's a miracle!" Aditi said, bringing her girls in for a hug, excluding me.

I walked away, up the stairs and into my room. I shut the door and fell face first onto the bed. I was never going to get to go to that ball. Aditi would have hundreds of chores to keep me busy.

"Korra?" My door opened. I sat up and saw Aditi. "Hey kiddo, just wanted to let you know that you won't be able to go to the ball." She paused, so I spoke.

"No surprise there." I said.

"You have a ton of chores around here to do though, so at least you'll be busy!" She said, clapping her hands together and standing up. "Well, I have to go get my foot massage!" Aditi said as she walked out of my door and shutting it behind her.

I sighed. My entire life is going to be stuck in this hell hole. When I was younger and my mother was still alive, she always used to tell me about how the avatar was worshiped with treasures and gold. I _was _the Avatar, but no one cared anymore. The Avatar was just another bender. I fell back down on the bed and let out another sigh. I was tired of this life. It was horrible. My father married an innocent, poor woman and she turned into a monster. Since my fathers Will could not be found, everything went to Aditi, the gold digger. She excluded me form the family purposefully. Her sisters were spoiled, because they were the "better benders" Aditi had said, when really all Nakada and Iseya could bend was little puddles of water. I was the best bender. The Avatar. Master of all four elements.

"Korra! Time to make dinner!" Iseya shouted from downstairs.

I groaned and got out of bed. "Coming!" I shouted back. I walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What do you guys want for dinner?" I asked. I knew many recipes.

"That great kind of noodles from Narooks." Nakada said.

"Or we could just go to Narooks and eat them there..." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. My hair was up and my neck was uncovered.

"Nonsense! Why have them there when we could have them here?" Aditi said a little too loudly as she walked into the kitchen.

"Alright then..." I said, putting on my apron and started to cook. This was going to be a long few days until the ball.

* * *

**Alrighty! No Makorra yet, but I promise that next chapter will have some Makorra! I promise! New chapter tomorrow since I have no school.**

**Review? :)**

**-Casey AKA InfinityLovexox**


End file.
